


Warning Signs

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Fix-It, Flufftober, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “It was after our night in Tokyo,” he says softly, trying to move closer, but Alec pushes him back. “We were at the Palace hotel, and we kissed on the terrace, then you-”“Stop.”“Then you took me-”“Stop!”





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Canon Fix-It

The door opens with a slam and Magnus takes a step back as Alec enters the cell, a fury in his eyes that he’s never been privy to. Before he can even think to react, he is shoved into the wall, the hands on his chest that are usually so caring and gentle digging their fingers into his skin.

“That’s enough!” Alec yells, gripping Magnus’ shirt in his hands. Magnus lifts his hand to rest on Alec’s shoulder, desperate to convince him that he’s in there, that this familiarity exists between them. 

“Alexander,” he says, “thank god you’re here. You have to listen to me-”

“No! You listen to me,” Alec interrupts, and Magnus’ heart drops. “This sick game of yours is over.” 

“It’s not a game,” Magnus insists, shaking his head as he looks right into the hazel eyes he loves so much. He doesn’t recognize the dark glare that stares back, unwavering in its intensity. “I know it sounds crazy, but I’m not Valentine, I am Magnus. Azazel switched us with a curse; Unum Ad Unum.”

Alec almost looks like he could laugh at the suggestion, and Magnus feels cold as he says, “You’re insane.”

Magnus takes a few shaky breaths, gripping Alec’s arm tighter, and he feels himself smile fondly despite the situation as the memories come flooding back to him. “You gave me that Omamori charm that I carry with me every day.”

He sees Alec’s resolve immediately begin to falter at the words, and his heart pounds almost painfully in his chest as the words fall out of his mouth. 

“It was after our night in Tokyo,” he says softly, trying to move closer, but Alec pushes him back. “We were at the Palace hotel, and we kissed on the terrace, then you-”

“Stop.”

“Then you took me-”

“Stop!”

They stare at each other for a moment, their breathing echoing between the walls of the cell, and he prepares himself for what he knows is about to come. Alec doesn’t believe him. Of course he doesn’t. 

Valentine is a psychopath, a man who will say and do anything he needs to in order to reach his end goal. 

“How do you know these things?” Alec asks, his forehead creased in confusion, and Magnus feels tears gloss over his eyes. 

“Because,” he whispers, his lip trembling, “it’s me, Alexander.”

Alec stares at him, his hand raised and ready to push him away again, but it is clear that he is no longer certain. Magnus pours all of the emotion he can into the look in his eyes, knowing that this might be his last chance to convince him.

“The day of Valentine’s massacre you told me that you loved me. So if you love me,  _please_ , please, you have to believe me.” 

Alec’s arm hovers in the air still, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as his eyes search Magnus’ face, and Magnus decides to take a chance. 

“Alexander,” he pleads, reaching out to take his boyfriend’s hand. 

This time, Alec doesn’t resist.

“It’s really you?” he asks quietly, his gaze falling to their hands. Magnus knows that he is seeing all of the warning signs, all of the reasons not to believe him, but that he’s trusting his gut anyway. He nearly collapses from relief.

“Yes, it’s really me, angel.” When Alec meets his eyes again the determination is back, but this time Magnus knows it’s there for an entirely different reason. 

“I’m going to fix this,” he promises, and Magnus smiles. 

“I have all the faith in the world in your abilities, Mr. Lightwood.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I always hated this episode and the ooc way Alec acted. Figured I might as well erase that shit from existence with this fic.


End file.
